Bestest Best Friend Forever
by Bishounen Enchantress
Summary: Features the extended. Sting and Auel have to help Stellar get Raye's attention! Will they succeed? First fic! AU and OOC. Stellar x Raye at first but may change.


Hey fellow members, welcome to my first Gundam SEED Destiny fanfiction ever! Whee!

Sorry 'bout that, I could be a little too hyper at some times.

Anyway, please be nice, don't flame, but do leave hints on how I could improve on my writing.

Right, the disclaimer first before I get on to my story.

Me do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or the extended. Okay now that's done lets get on with the story.

Warning: OOC

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

It was yet another normal day, with the exact same normal scene. Inside the joint apartment which the extended had moved into after the war, Sting and Auel were busy minding their own businessess while Stellar went out to get them all breakfast. Sting was reading a magazine about robots, digging his nose at the same time ( A/N: eew!), while Auel was lying face-up on the blue rug and playing with his new yoyo at the same time.

Just then, the yoyo suddenly flew back towards Auel's face at rapid speed and hit his face hard.

" Oww!" He yelped, rubbing parts of his face in agony, " Sting, help, I think I've broke a nose or something!"

" Don't be such a baby!" Sting rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his ex-comrade, " We have been in a war you know!"

" So what, my face is still too young to be defaced!"

Sting was about to retort back on how childish he was acting at a very mature age of seventeen, when the opening sound made by the door was audible. Both boys directed their attention towards it and saw Stellar struggling to bring all their food and drinks in.

" Oh my god, are you buying food to feed the whole ZAFT?" Sting gaped at her.

" Obviously not!" Stellar snorted behind all the stuff, " A little help here please?"

" Hang on, I have to check my face first in case any parts have been dented," Auel replied, still covering his eyes and nose using his hand. He stood up and attempted feel his way around for a compact mirror, but instead ended up hitting his toe against the coffee table. " Oh no, not another demented body organ!"

" Don't mind him," Sting whispered to Stellar, then assisted her in bringing all the stuff inside.

Eventually, Auel got over his so-called trauma and joined the two for breakfast. " Cool, diet coke, thanks Stellar!" Auel picked up a can, " How do you know this is my latest obsession?"

" I don't ,that's actually meant for me," Stellar sweatdropped a little, not knowing that men drink diet coke, " But you can take it. Oh yeah, before I completely forget about it, I better tell you the big news!"

" What big news?" Sting asked in a muffled voice, as he still had some egg sandwich in his mouth.

" I have a new boyfriend!"

Upon hearing what she had just said, Sting instantly spat his egg sandwich out at Auel and Auel instantly sprayed his diet coke out at Sting. " WHO?" Both enquired in unison, curiosity flashing in their eyes.

" Well, now that you ask, he's actually a crush," Stellar corrected herself.

" Crush,boyfriend,lover,sex partner—whatever,just spill it!" Auel demanded. Both he and Sting were cleaning their dirty faces intently with some paper towels.

" You know that guy from ZAFT in our previous war?" Stellar hinted.

" I thought you were over Shinn!" Sting said, slightly confused. He could still remember the aftermath of the couple's break-up as if it happened yesterday…

_Flashback _

" How could he-sob-dump me just like that!" Stellar sobbed and started strangling Sting in frustration, " Why? Why? Why?"

" Auel, get your butt over here now!" Sting managed to gasp out.

" On it!" The blue haired boy's voice travelled to him. Not long after, he made a grand entrance by doing a few cartwheels, tripping on the fourth one. Hurriedly, he got up and started singing his own recognition of the popular song ' Fields of Hope'.

"itsuka midori no asa ni, itsuka tadoritsukeru to,fuyugareta kono sora wo,shinjiteiru kara,Fields of hope…"

Sting stuffed his ears with his fingers, not willing to continue listening to the horrible, off-key tune. Surprisingly, Stellar dropped her hands and started laughing.

" Thanks for cheering me up guys!" She smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek, " You are my bestest best friends ever!"

_End of Flashback _

" I am," Stellar replied, " By the way, I'm sorry to say this Auel, but you should really stick to Gundams instead of pop-singing."

" Don't worry, I know I'm no Lacus Clyne," Auel grinned goofily, " So who's the lucky guy, Raye Za Burruel?"

Sting errupted into laughter. " That's a good one man!"

" What's so funny, it is him!" Stellar defended.

The Extended men's jaw pratically dropped to the ground, their eyes nearly popping out as well. " You are in love with Raye Za Burruel, no way!" They said at the same time, then turned to each other and cried, " Jinx!"

Stellar ignored the childish ' jinx'. " Uh-huh, what's the big deal, I've always thought he's kind of cute!"

" No offence, but you and him, are just like my yoyo and his nose dirt," Auel pointed at Sting.

" Hey, don't bring parts of me into vain!" Sting defended.

" Whatever," Stellar put an end to the infamous pointless arguments, " Anyway, the reason I'm telling you guys about this is because…I need your help as matchmaker."

" Us, cupid? Nah," Sting shook his head in disagreement. Ditto with Auel.

" Please?" Stellar begged and put on her extremely irresistable puppy dog stare. She directed them at Sting, cause once when she tried it at Auel, it didn't work, he even puppy dog stared back at her.

" Aarrgh…alrigt!" Sting finally gave in, " But just this one!"

" Yay!" Stellar cheered and hugged him tightly, " You are my bestest best friend ever!"

" What about me?" Auel pouted, half-faking hurt, " I'm helping too!"

" Thank goodness cause you're my bestest best friend too!" Stellar pulled him into a threesome group hug, " We are a bunch of bestest best friends forever!"

Auel and Sting turned deep shades of red. Secretly, they liked the new name for the Extended gang.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW**

Well, that's chap 1, should I continue or not? Please review!


End file.
